


A Visit From The Easter Bunny

by starfishies



Category: Classical Music RPF, Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Chocolate, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Holidays, Other, binge eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishies/pseuds/starfishies
Summary: Mozart organizes an Easter Egg hunt for the residents of Otowa - Kanae is less than impressed, Chopin leaves his room, Schubert gets sassy and Beethoven is...Beethoven.Fluff - and fluffy bunnies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For what you are about to read, I am truly sorry.

 

 

 

 

  
  
    Chopin crept out from his room, slinking towards the stairs with his back against the wall. A single determined eye was peeking out from his mess of fringe as he clutched the tiny basket that carried a happily chirping Pad-Kun. "Excellent work Cho-chan! Have you looked along the banister?" Zeroing in on the small plastic egg Chopin practically leapt towards the glinting shell, shielding his find with his body as he hunched over his prize possessively. Grinning madly to himself as he dropped the little parcel into the woven basket beside Pad-Kun. He righted himself and continued his hunt. "Let's try downstairs next" Pad-Kun encouraged.  
  
      
    "Oh my Cho-chan-san! Look you've found more than I have!" Liszt bumped into him at the bottom of the stairs, her suggestive costume startling him for a brief moment. She shook her ridiculous headband of fuzzy rabbit ears playfully, "Do you like them? Motes-san let me borrow them!" Chopin noted her empty basket as he glanced behind her while she spoke. He spotted a flash of pastel poking out from behind a nearby picture frame. He quickly muttered in agreement and side stepped the conversation in pursuit of the next token. Liszt frowned as Chopin brushed by and snatched up yet another egg for his yellow basket. "Hey!" looking down at her own near empty one, she whined at him with a pout, "Cho-chan!"  


    "There are loads more, keep looking!" Mozart announced gleefully as he leapt on to the sofa in his shocking pink bunny costume. Swinging his two baskets as evidence, they were overflowing with little plastic eggs, some of which were sent crashing about onto the floor. He just as quickly leapt down, seeing Kanae coming down the stairs in her bathrobe - rubbing sleep from her eyes. "What..?" She looked about in confusion, seeing the members of the household rummaging about with little baskets, turning over cushions and poking around behind furniture.  
  
   

   "Happy Easter!" Mozart bounced up to her, his large bunny ears flopping about atop his head. Kanae scowled, "What is going on!" she crossed her arms angrily, "It's an Easter egg hunt - an Easter morning tradition." Pad-kun interjected as Chopin passed between the two with his nose to the ground in a determined search. "I got you a basket - and I already hunted lots of eggs for you!" Mozart grinned at her shoving the plastic handle towards her proudly. He had already gone to the trouble of filling it to capacity with trinkets and sweets, it was bursting with considerable effort. She scoffed and refused, turning her head away.   
  
   

    In another room, Schubert trolled along the edge of the fireplace mantle. Being familiar with the many figurines and decorative items that littered the shelf from his cleaning duties, he had calculated this as the perfect hiding place for the little plastic prizes. While the others, including that ridiculous fool Mozart, were busy in the great room - it was obvious to Schubert that there was more to be had in smaller hiding spots such as this. Edging along the ledge with his spectacles low on his nose, he scanned carefully, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise when he finally locked eyes on his first shell. Careful not to drawn attention to his find lest that pink-haired beast swoop in and steal it for himself, he carefully moved to pluck the small egg from behind a gilded mantle clock. "Ah ha!" he whispered triumphantly to himself as he readied his basket to receive his first prize of the morning. "What - " Schubert's mouth fell open when the egg was suddenly lifted away right before his very eyes. Schubert furrowed his brow angrily and turned towards the dastardly thief, ready to fight for what was rightfully his. His expression softened when he was instead met by a familiar pair of shining eyes. "Sorry Schu" Beethoven chuckled smugly and tossed the small purple egg into his own basket. Schubert stammered as his expression turned from anger into blushing embarrassment, "Oh..of course senpai - please, I will leave you to this space." Schubert backed away in an awkward form of submissive bow, nearly knocking the oblivious Mozart over, sending his baskets of eggs scattering everywhere.

 

  "Awe!" Wolf groaned, scurrying to collect the dozens of little pieces as they rolled about every which way. Schubert narrowed his eyes at the pink haired fool as he chased the little eggs around the room refilling his baskets greedily. "Nice ears Wolf" Beethoven grunted, picking up a few rogue eggs from the floor and returning them to Mozart. Schubert crossed his arms angrily, taking in the ridiculous scene before spotting a loose egg that had rolled near his foot. Stooping down to pick it up he paused, glancing over at Mozart who was busily rounding up other scattered pieces. Beethoven raised a daring eyebrow at Schubert who blushed in response before defiantly placing the egg in his own basket and turning to make his exit. Beethoven raised his stern eyebrows in disbelief but said nothing, choosing instead to help Mozart gather more of his lost eggs.

 

   "Thanks Lud-kun" Mozart grinned up at Ludwig's unreadable expression, "Here you can have these!" Mozart reached above his head, pulling the fuzzy ears loose and sliding them over Beethoven's mess of white hair. The pink ears drooped comically above Beethoven's stern gaze. He crossed his arms while still clutching his Easter basket, frowning at the idea of wearing Wolf's absurd rabbit ears. "You make a great bunny!" Mozart giggled as Beethoven shifted uncomfortably, hoping no one would see him in the laughable accessory.  

  
   Sousuke walked in to find Mozart and Beethoven gathering the last of the spilled basket and took the opportunity to seize a few for himself, "Thanks Motes!" he laughed, snatching up two escaped eggs from under the nearby sofa."Hey!" Mozart frowned, snapping up to see the eggs being tossed into the basket "Thief!" he shouted, taking off after Sousuke who had already high tailed it to the next room. Beethoven frowned adjusting his drooping ears, and quickly followed suit.

  
   By mid morning the eggs had been pillaged, the baskets filled and the members of the household gathered together to compare their spoils. Peeling back shiny foil, they each gorged themselves on the sugary sweets to the point of sickness. Soon they were all groaning about their aching bellies amidst strewn wrappers. "Thanks Motes - that was fun" Liszt lay on her bloated front along the sofa, arms loosely hanging down to the floor below. Mozart groaned in response, evidence of his chocolate binge still fresh on his face. His typically brilliant eyes were glazed over in a state of sugar coma, breathing heavily with his hands resting on his distended belly. "Pleasure in moderation Wolf." Beethoven said with flat tone, sitting stiffly with his legs crossed. His serious face was tainted by the fuzzy ears that still hung playfully above his wild mane of hair. Mozart groaned and flopped onto his stomach pitifully just as Kanae walked in, "I swear, if any one of you throws up on this carpet..."

  
  
    Mozart let out a low groan, wheezing in agony, "Chocolate's no good for bunnies" he whined. Kanae rolled her eyes, placing her hands on his hips angrily, "If you think I'm cleaning this up, you'd better think again." she barked, "Not to worry Kitten," Liszt rolled over and draped her arm across her forehead wearily, "Schu will look after it." She waved her hand dismissively towards Schubert who was about to pop another chocolate into his mouth.

  
"What?!" Schubert protested hotly

  
  
"Thanks Schu" Beethoven said plainly, "Ya, thanks Schu!" Mozart grumbled from his position face down on the carpet. Chopin mumbled and nodded silently, pulling his knees to his chest, rocking gently to ease the discomfort in his belly.

  
  
Schubert scowled and gritted his teeth, exhaling loudly through his nose, "Happy Easter..."


End file.
